


homes on fire

by hellodeer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of naruto drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. not flesh and blood, but the heart

**Evidence**  
Naruto shows up empty-handed, his grin a bit ashamed when he says “Sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I couldn’t buy the book,” so Sasuke extends his to Naruto, mumbles “We’ll share.”

**Here**  
“And then,” Naruto waves his chopsticks around, and when he speaks he spits, but the other two don’t back away, listening, “I said ‘no way’, and you know what that bastard Kiba said? He said—”

**Funeral**  
They meet sometimes at the training ground, the half of team 7 that was left behind, say nothing to each other except for when Sakura asks Kakashi questions he can’t answer.

**Puppy**  
Naruto arrives late, later than Kakashi, and he touches his palms apologetically and says, head indicating Konohamaru and his gang, “Sorry. They wouldn’t stop following me around.”

**Morals**  
“I don’t know how anyone could give up you two,” Kakashi says, in the most sincere voice he can find, and they hug him and cry harder.

**Engage**  
7am, Naruto and Sakura show up at Sasuke’s door, yelling “Happy birthday!”, and “C’mon, we have a surprise!”, and “Don’t tell him if it’s a surprise!”

**Awkward**  
Naruto has his hand on the back of his neck and his eyes narrowed like he’s concentrating really hard, so Sakura sighs, her blush still in place since their lips touched, says, “I don’t think this will work out.”

**Touch**  
Kakashi comes back to find Sakura sitting on the forest floor, her back to a tree, the boys’ heads resting on each of her legs.

**Free**  
Before ramen, they go to the bookstore, Sakura and Sasuke in the ninjutsu section, Naruto reading comics.

**Shining**  
Of this, Kakashi is sure: they will be better than him, stronger than the legendary three, and people will talk about them in awed voices, tell kids tales of their greatness as bedtime stories.

**Overflow**  
They say drop Sasuke, let him be, move on, but this is nothing, they have no idea of the lengths to which Naruto would go for his brother and sister.

**Hide**  
He doesn’t say it, never learned how, but the words are there on the tip of his tongue when he looks at Naruto’s sunny smile, Sakura’s bright eyes.

**Diary**  
Every day she trains and trains and trains, and the Hokage says she is brilliant, and Kakashi-sensei congratulates her, and the emptiness on the pit of her stomach grows larger and larger.

**Unforeseen**  
Naruto’s birthday, and when he gets home from a mission there are four people crowding his tiny apartment, smiling openly at him. 

**Gone**  
They realize they have never heard Sasuke laugh.

**Animal**  
The fox that is inside of him sneers, fangs sharp and bared as it says “Fool. You love too easily.”

**Jagged**  
Sasuke continues to run away, in the smugness and pettiness of someone who is loved too much, in the firm knowledge that they will go to the ends of the Earth for him.

**Strange**  
They’re not sure who they will find, have no idea what Sasuke is like now, what words he’ll say.

**Measure**  
She’s the tallest but she feels small, cornered and powerless, until the day she decides, _fuck that_.

**Ashes**  
The picture is folded neatly in Naruto’s wallet, kept safe inside a necklace close to Sakura’s heart, framed and dusted weekly on Kakashi’s shelf.


	2. writing meme; inosaku

**3: things you said too quietly**

“i don’t know,” sakura sighs, sunflowers high around her head. “training with the hokage is great, but i always feel like something’s missing.”

ino, eyes set on the cloudless sky, hears sasuke-kun’s left me, naruto’s left me too in the cracks of sakura’s voice. says, muffled by the wind, “i can help with that.”

sakura turns to her, green eyes clear and sad. “sorry. did you say something?”


	3. not coming around; haikyuu!! au

Sasuke walks out of the gym and Naruto jumps out from behind the column, runs until they’re standing face to face, toe to toe.

“Sasuke!” he yells. He’s yelled Sasuke’s name a lot these past couple of weeks, alone in the dark gym after everybody’s left, tears in his eyes and punching the ground, volleyballs scattered around. “Come back to Konoha!”

Sasuke presses his lips together in a thin line. He looks at Naruto from above, anger and contempt in his dark, dark eyes. He sneers. Naruto doesn’t back down.

“I told you, dobe,” Sasuke says, voice low and sharp, a blade. “I’m not coming back.”

Naruto clenches his hands into fists, fights the urge to punch Sasuke in the face.

“But you have to come back!” he says. “You have to! Sakura-chan just mopes all the time since you’ve left. Nothing I do can cheer her up. And Sai is creepy and not as good as you. No one,” Naruto stops. He looks down. His next words sound like they’re coming from someone else, someone who whispers and tells his best friend the truth. “No one is as good as you. The team needs you.” He looks up then. “I need you.”

Sasuke closes his eyes. He looks

He looks

He looks like he’s fighting a battle, has been fighting it for weeks and months and years. He looks sweaty from training, and hungry, and tired.

He sighs. Naruto reaches out a hand and holds Sasuke’s shirt, crumpling it between his fingers.

“Please come home.” he says.

He says, and Sasuke steps back, shakes his head, open his eyes. Naruto’s hand stays suspended in the air, holding nothing.

“I can’t,” Sasuke says. It sounds like he’s pleading, like he’s begging. Naruto has never heard him beg. “You know I can’t. This team, Orochimaru. He can give me power, he can make me better. It’s the only way I can ever beat Itachi. You know that.”

“We have Kakashi-sensei, and he’s good, he’s—“

Sasuke shakes his head again.

“That’s not enough,” he says. “You know that.”

“No, I don’t,” Naruto whispers.

Sasuke sighs.

“Don’t make it more difficult than it already is, Naruto.” then he adds, “Please.”

And Naruto, Naruto doesn’t say anything back. He came prepared to yell, to kick and punch and bite, to drag Sasuke back by his hair. But now he just tastes bile on his tongue.

Sasuke looks at him again. Then he walks away, and Naruto watches him go, until his back is nothing but a dot, until it’s impossible to catch up to him.

Naruto’s hand falls to his side.


End file.
